


Pokemon Parody Episode 13: Routine

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is the one who becomes dumbfounded this time! . . . Wait, isn't that contradicting the episode title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 13: Routine

Bob, not really sure where he was going, went north over Cerulean City. Starting to cross the bridge, a bunch of trainers jumped at him yelling the most obscene things.

"Magiklaspoise, use Harg Blarg!" The second to last trainer said as he jumped out of the water just high enough to land on the bridge.

"Magic-la... what? Never mind the name. Harg Blarg? What is this, a routine of yours?" Even Bob was dumbfounded at the stupidity of it.

"Shut up. Of course it's a routine, didn't you read the sign that says 'Beware, Battle Bridge has a lot of battles!'" Said the trainer, pointing down at a sign at the beginning of the bridge. "Well, don't answer, obviously you didn't." The trainer looked back at his opponent, but he already was at the final trainer, despite having never battle the previous.

"So do you actually do this as a routine?" Bob asked the poorly disguised Gyovanni.

"Uh..." Gyovanni took a quick glance at his notes. "yeah, we here at Battle Bridge do this every day!"

"Oh, OK." Bob said as he started to walk away.

Gyovanni grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Do you want to join my team?"

"Nope. Bye." Said Bob, wiggling out of his grasp and heading to the East.


End file.
